vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126245-carrot-sproutling-pet-not-in-the-game-yet
Content ---- ---- Are you thinking of the celery sproutling? That one can be purchased from a vendor in the capital city after you get level 7 (almost max) cooking. I haven't been able to find information about it, either. There are some people claiming to have seen it in-game, but there's always the possibility they just saw the Esper companion healing buddy. Never any definitive proof, no character names or screenshots, etc. | |} ---- I can't confirm that max cooking allows you to get it. BUT. My Raid Leader has max cooking (for some ungodly reason) and I saw him with a celery. COINCIDENCE?! | |} ---- ---- Why do I imagine some of the carbine staff laughing at the fact that out of all the things we couldn't find a carrot? | |} ---- It's like they don't carrot all. | |} ---- Get out. | |} ---- ---- Wow. You just can't beet a post like that. Any attempt to do so would surely soil the poster's reputation. I want some dirt on the guy who got you those puns, because he has a bushel of ideas sprouting up in that head of his. I'm glad you're here to fennel questions like this to the right places, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Palmtop Taiga got one somehow, but he's currently trolling the population and may be the only guy who has one. | |} ---- Can you give any hints on the location? Please? | |} ---- ---- translation: I want to be a special snowflake so I'm not telling where I got the carrot from /facepalm. | |} ---- Translation: I'm lazy and want everything handed to me. ps - pls be nice to me im sensitive | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure that is just a troll | |} ---- that's the museum in thayd. A reward for finding all the treasures and completing the museum perhaps? | |} ---- Unlikely, since that's how you get the Philanthropist title already. You can interact with those items, so maybe there's some kind of order-based puzzle, but it could also just be a wild goose chase meant to misdirect us. | |} ---- Yeah, I realized after I posted that suggestion that there was just no way... I ran around the museum a little bit but didn't see anything that really stuck out. Mine isn't complete yet though. Is there a find related to plants or veggies in there? Gah... now I wanna know. I checked in the Public Works too since I'd seen rumors about that... unless it's a drop from killing 1,000 slanks I have no idea. What about all those vegetables in Thayd where the Aurin gardener is running around ranting about them. Bleh... I wanna know. T_T | |} ---- We killed a lot of those mobs in the public works yesterday. If it is a drop from them it is a very low rate. Too bad because I was gonna post how if I got it. Now I'm just another has-been, washed up carrot hunter. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its not another Goldensun Essence is it? Cause if it is then I am just going to stop searching and wait until the carrot nerf. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It spawns for 5 seconds a day in a random location on Nexus. Or maybe Farside. CHALLENGE BEGINS | |} ---- Whats the name of your hat and where can I buy it or create it. | |} ---- http://www.jabbithole.com/items/gunslingers-battleweave-hood-69876 It's from Datascape, a raid. | |} ---- ---- Ty im still lv20 so no had no idea where to get it. Doesv GA stands for Guild Armor? If so how can we adquire those sets. | |} ---- Would like to get the same clues. :P | |} ---- ---- Tyvm ever since I created SS it seemed like the coolest set for SS | |} ---- ---- So the rest of us are not clever? :( I just think people had clues and hints to put together to figure it out, whereas people like me are looking around blindly. I have yet to hear these 'hints'. | |} ---- ---- Did it drop from mobs there? or what was it? | |} ---- That's just an area you can get a quest to save some Aurin's veggies from the Moodies. I don't believe it is a clue. Just someone having some fun at us :P | |} ---- ---- No, I'm not mad huh, not at all I don't give a damn about the carrot pet, but why be a jerk to others by withholding information. There is a whole thread on the forums where the nice guys are sharing information on where to get the different pets. ps don't care if your sensitive | |} ---- ---- TIL not giving people whatever they want makes me a jerk. You might not be mad, but I get the feeling our relationship is something sort of like this right now: http://i.imgur.com/3DBnjUY.gif | |} ---- I think I'm starting to see a pattern with the community here. It's given me an entirely new appreciation of the way Blizzard designs World of Warcraft. I'm actually starting to miss it. | |} ---- Yeah, because you totally didn't respond in an inflammatory manner. | |} ---- And I stand by my response. If you want to make assumptions about people and "insult" them you should be prepared for that. | |} ---- Or you could be more community minded and help out the people who really want this pet, either for happiness or completion's sake. | |} ---- ---- I haven't spammed Thayd that I have it once, so I'm not sure what you are talking about there. Sounds to me like you might be a little upset you don't also have it... :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't call it an attitude so much as a response, since responding is all I've done. I did not go out of my way to rub it in peoples faces or anything of the sort (at least until people complained about me). It should be painfully obvious what my goal is when I respond to people like that, and it's even more obvious that it's working. I'm not going to release information about a hard to obtain item that I happen to have obtained, simple as that. As far as being sure that I got a lot of useful information from others about pets that isn't the case. I don't collect pets and have never gone out searching for one other than this particular pet. I think you're pretty spot on with your analysis of the situation besides that assumption though. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, just like the whole of Enigma is full of jerks for not sharing their DS raid-tactics instantly... Carrots mate, serious business. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- You're a master of comparing apples to bananas. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- nop. cant open it anymore | |} ---- I have feelings! I'm not a jerk! You're a jerk! | |} ---- Damn it, I knew people would catch on. That's it boys, it's over, give people back their countless wasted hours of playing the game. They clearly have more important things to do ;) | |} ---- If that's true, it could very well be the reason Palmtop and others are being... this way about it. And it's certainly hard (or at least out of the way) enough that Carbine would want to tone it down... Anyone have an alt parked up there or have experience getting up there? | |} ---- ---- I'll go check right now, I have a bit of time. | |} ---- meh. those Shots were only to troll | |} ---- Didn't get anything.. but someone else should check aswell | |} ---- ---- ---- Darn... Thanks for checking though, much appreciated! Take the term "clues" with a grain of salt, more like rumors (or intentional misdirections). Some people are saying it comes from the capital city settler project (which has been farmed for hours and no carrot, so probably not this). Then all the posts in here with screenshots and maddening quips like "I can't say the screenshot location is relevant to how you get it" and so on. No solid clues from an actual Carbine source, unless Caydiem's puns hold some sort of hidden message. | |} ---- Tested all teh emotions.. Guess that;s what I am gonna test after.. :P If I had more time I'd check whitevale.. Many carrots seem to be there | |} ---- I just found this thread and I'm going to walk over to your desk right now and shake my head at you. *puts on pun police hat* Edited May 21, 2015 by CRB_DaOgre | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Still nothing.. | |} ---- You mean like this part: ...like almost every other pet in the game. | |} ---- I meant the misleading screenshots and vague cryptic speak. At least Cay's post lets us know it's not gated behind faction/path. | |} ---- Yeah. I don't really give a *cupcake* about the carrot, but if I did know where it was I'd post directions for it and not intentionally mislead people. Then again, maybe people should stop being gullible and realize when someone isn't their friend and isn't trying to help them... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So your map is covered up, does that mean your location is relevant? It looks like you are standing in northern wastes but I cant find anything over there. | |} ---- ---- which recipe? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No wonder I never got it.. got that expedition on my housing plot but I obsessively cool it. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's not that you shouldn't click on it, but the event itself has been bugged since Drop 5. Clicking on the pot does not bring the heat meter down, hence all these workarounds with 5-man groups and whatnot. Looking back, that bug probably should have tipped us off that something had changed in this event. | |} ---- Oh good call. I guess I haven't done it since drop 5. Which now that I think of it wouldn't have given me the pet before haha. *smacks self in forehead* | |} ---- ---- Lol. | |} ---- Tried that **** melting pot before, but it was bugged, so I stopped trying it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Game QA folk never withhold info. In fact we never shut up once we have it. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- This outfit, pose, and background are perfect. I lost it... thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- This illustrates perfectly where the 'problem' really lies: people who knew where to get it were farming it and selling it to make plat in the AH. It was never about the fun or 'the hunt' and all about keeping people in the dark so they could keep selling them at a large cost for as long as possible. moderator edit: language Edited May 22, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- No, no, this whole thing has been a great display of the community at its finest. Really! | |} ---- Or you could, you know, find a public house with the melting pot instance instead of buying the fabkit. Or even *gasp* have friends between which you could split the cost ! But yeah, you got us. It was all a clever plot to push down the lumpenproletariat while our snarfelynxes swim into pools of gold-plated catnip. | |} ---- No one was forced to buy the carrot. It doesn't make someone selfish for listing something for sale on the AH, it doesn't make them selfish to not divulge where they got it. It makes them savvy market players. I'm not one of them. At all. But if you didn't want to pay for the carrot, all you had to do was wait. Everyone knew the information would be released eventually. It took less than 2 days from the start of this thread to the multiple confirmation posts. So what if someone posted a few up for sale on the AH? You didn't have to buy it, no one had to. Someone obviously WANTED to, but how does that make the person listing it selfish? How come you get to berate them for getting it first AND being able to get it enough to list on the AH? | |} ---- ---- Because you don't get to have your cupcake and eat it too. Every one of us has the opportunity to choose to act in our own self-interest or act in benefit of the entire playerbase. When a person chooses to make exclusionary decisions that benefit just themselves at the expense of everyone else, they choose individual profit over goodwill. I would not deny them the right to make that decision, but they got the reward they were after. I'm neither obliged nor inclined to give them my approval on top of it. When you perform actions made out of self-interest, that is your right. When the rest of us view those actions as selfish, that is our right. Welcome to the real world. The FABkit which you must use in order to obtain the carrot is not BoP and has spiked in price on the AH. But then since you noted that the carrot cannot be sold on the AH "directly", I would guess you're aware of this and simply attempting to throw up a bit of distraction from the point of the discussion. | |} ---- ---- The people making money off the carrot were making money off the FABKIT. The people buying the FABKITs could have done this: /*insertchatchannel* Hey, who has the Melting Pot on their plot? No one was being excluded, they chose to spend the plat on the AH instead of taking the time to communicate with their fellow players to see if anyone had Melting Pot. | |} ---- ---- Yup, as soon as I saw the info in this thread, I made my alt's plot public and supplied her name. I also told Xathonn to put the info on his google doc he has for the pets :P | |} ---- Pretty much. I was in the dark just like everyone else. Soon as I found out about the FabKit I decided to seize the opportunity, I knew it would be a small window but I took it anyways. The price didn't even increase, it actually decreased....drastically....from 4 plat to 40 gold in less than 6 hours. Just checked it out this morning and someone is selling the FabKit for 35 gold, 1 day later. | |} ---- Part of that is the race to the bottom that some people seem to think is savvy business. You're selling it for 1p?? I'M selling it for 50g! Congrats, you just lost half of the money you could have made. If I ever undercut anything its by 1c or 1s, why waste potential profit? | |} ---- Yup exactly, which is why at first I was actually buying those guys off, but eventually I decided to stop while I was ahead and retire a rich chua. | |} ---- This wasn't even possible . . . no one held a secret for profit. The only thing that happened was when the secret was revealed, those on the supply side increased their production to meet demand. Call it "greed" if you want, but then greed is what makes the whole supply and demands system work. Maybe an MMO should try a system based around communism and see how the economy works. | |} ---- ---- Yes, I'm sure that nobody increased production or snapped up the existing supply until the information went public. That's the only thing that happened, ayep. :rolleyes: | |} ---- I didn't understand why you immediately leapt to calling people greedy and assuming the worst motives about them. They were having a bit of fun that they figured out the secret trick. I'm sure no one thought it would stay hidden for too long. It seems we're both in agreement here that nothing unethical took place, so I'm sorry if my response was overly combative. It was not my intention. For broader context, I actually *do* believe it is greed that drives the free market, and only a truly communist economy would free us from the need to harness greed. However, it simply wouldn't work on a large level (like it doesn't work in the real world). However, many smaller guilds and purpose driven guilds (hardcore raiding guilds for example) *do* operate in a more communist way, where resources are given based on need rather than supply/demand. So the concept of what is "good" in the economy fascinates me, because ultimately while a free market DOES work, it's far from ethical as I see it. But I don't see a better option. So when I say something like "call it 'greed' if you want", I'm actually agreeing that there is greed in the system, but at the same time I see that is something that cannot be avoided. But my general musing about this topic ought not to have gotten caught up in my response to you, so for that I apologize. | |} ---- Even if they did so hoping to make a profit, it doesn't make them awful people for doing it. And the thing is, all people would have had to do if they weren't willing to pay was to ask for anyone with the Melting Pot on their plot to neighbor them or w/e. Only thing being taken advantage of here was people's unwillingness to socialize. THEY set the price of that, not the people selling the FABKits. | |} ---- If you act out of pure self-interest, then I have every right to recognize your actions as selfish because that's what they are. Nobody is having their rights trampled on here, we all agree that they had the right to do it just like we can all agree that I have the right to be unimpressed by it when they do. Other people chose a different course of action by publicizing how to obtain the carrot and making the FABkit required available for free to whoever wanted to use it. They did so by forgoing some profit to themselves, and I appreciate their efforts on the behalf of the general playerbase. It was a really refreshing and inspiring display of service to the community at large, and I appreciate it. Two points of correction here. First, what you are calling people's unwillingness to socialize is actually simply unawareness of a publicly available location. Posts on the forum are not system announcements that are emblazoned across everyone's screen, and people who do not belong to channels where those open locations were being publicized can still be sociable and simply not run in those same circles. Your assumption that that they didn't know because they're "unwilling to socialize" is just that--an assumption. A rather unfair one at that. Second, I'm pretty sure that if the people selling the FABkits had listed them at half the price point they chose, the price of people's unawareness would have only been half of what it was. So the people selling the FABkits did in fact set the price, whether you would care to admit it or not. | |} ---- Just because they acted out of self interest, wanting to make a profit, doesn't make them awful(don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you kinda need plat for stuff in the game, whether it's fluff or necessities, you need plat for it). They weren't wrong to do it. They weren't keeping people from being able to obtain the items, the people that wanted to obtain the items could have done it differently but they chose to spend their plat on the fast/easy way. BTW, I'm one of those people that chose the altruistic course of action. But how do you know I did it without any self-interest? Maybe I want people to like me, so I do this kind of "altruistic" thing to make myself more popular and liked. Just because I don't do it for profit doesn't mean I'm not doing it out of self-interest :D First: It is people's unwillingness to socialize. All they have to do is ask in the in-game chats if anyone has the Melting Pot on their plot. I've seen quite a few people ask for it, IN GAME, because either the FABkit wasn't on the AH or they were unwilling to pay the plat for it. Don't care if it's an "unfair assumption" or not. Just like you don't care that your assumptions of the people that were selling the FABkits for making profit is considered unfair :) Second: No, the people willing to buy the FABkits at those prices set the price. If they weren't buying them, then the sellers would have relisted at lower prices. | |} ---- I didn't say it was unfair for them to create and then ride an artificial spike in demand to make a profit. In fact, I've bent over backwards to say they had every right to do it multiple times. I said that it was selfish--because it was--and I said that the people who chose to forgo that profit to share information and access to the rest of the game community were very admirable for their community spirit--because they were. What exactly is it you're looking for from me here, beattlebilly? Some kind of adoring worship at the altar of self-interested profiteering? Should I be vociferously impressed by their "aggressively entrepreneurial "spirit? Am I not waving my pom-poms enthusiastically enough for the virtues of unregulated speculation? Is charging the absolute maximum that people will pay for a product some kind of virtue that deserves my praise? They did something selfish to make plat, and they made the plat that they were trying to get by being selfish. If you want to give them a medal for that, go ahead. I won't stop you. But I'm not obliged to join you at the podium and I have no plans to do so. Maybe so! If that was in fact your motivation, I'm happy to retract my praise and offer my sympathy instead. Because really, if you're that desperate for external approval, I think that's kind of sad. Of course, I have no way of knowing if it was your underlying motivation or not, since you didn't really commit to any reasoning one way or the other. But if you're trying to argue on that basis that I have no way of knowing if someone was trying to make a profit by putting up listings for a FABkit that can be crafted for a few gold at a sell price of a few plat, you're asking me to pretend that a 10000% ROI isn't a remarkable piece of evidence in support of that interpretation. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sweetie, read the thread. It contains all the information on where the carrot can be found. Melting pot fabkit, ask in housing zone chat, go do the melting pot expedition. hope the carrot pet drops | |} ---- Ayn Rand is shaking in her grave. SHAKING I SAY. | |} ----